


Collide

by Gonewiththeblizzard



Category: Billary - Fandom, Political RPF - US 20th c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Love, Role-Playing Game, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonewiththeblizzard/pseuds/Gonewiththeblizzard
Summary: "Even the best fall down sometimesEven the wrong words seem to rhymeOut of the doubt that fills my mindI somehow findYou and I collide"





	Collide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EAS1928](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EAS1928/gifts).



> I hope you'll enjoy this little one-shot inspired by Hillary's minor car crash.

Jersey City felt like it always did, quaint and urban at the same time. Big and busy but never as asphyxiating as Manhattan could be. Hillary looked out of the tinted windows of her black security van on her way to her second fundraiser of the day, marveling at the height of some skyscrapers that could make anyone feel small and unimportant. Sometimes she wished she were. She wished that people did not care what she thought, that she were just a voice expressing her opinion in a sea of other voices. Yesterday had been one of those days. 

After an interview to talk about the inspiring wave of women running for office turned into a revisionist history fest and she answered as honestly as she could about one of the most painful moments in her life, she had to sit back and watch people twist her words, making her look like an enemy of women and trying to ruin her by taking the opportunity to call for her to shut up and go away. As if they’d stop bashing her if she went away. 

She had cried. She hated how after all these years of this shit, they still made her cry. It was the powerlessness of it all, of knowing that anything else she said to explain herself would be further twisted and used to assassinate her character. It was the meanness, the cruelness some people exhibited towards her, as they did not think she was human and had feelings. It was the unfairness of the situation, to Bill and especially to her, who was cheated on by the man she still loves more than anything and was expected not only to keep answering for Bill’s behavior but to somehow side with his former mistress and join the narrative that he is a sexual predator and assaulter. 

As if on cue, the screen of her cell phone lit up to show a text from Bill: 

Sending you all my love and support for the event, not that you need it because you are magnificent. Love, Billy.                                                   

She couldn’t help but smile at her phone like an idiot. Yes, he’d hurt her a lot. But yesterday while some supporters and so-called fellow feminists got a kick from expressing their disappointment and even insulting her on Twitter, he was there with her, holding her and rubbing her back as she cried, comforting her with Lebanese food and HGTV marathons. He felt guilty his past transgressions were once again the reason his wife was hurting, but he still put her first. He loved her, and that mattered more than something he did 20 years ago, which he regretted. She was not going to turn on him to please random people on Twitter. 

As they were entering the parking garage, Hillary reread his message. He always had the right words. She was so grateful for his support, for his continued encouragement to keep speaking out and doing good. She was already a highly motivated person who knew she had so much to give, but she always loved having him in her corner. It made her feel less alone when it felt like the whole world was against her. She unlocked her phone to reply with a big heart emoji. 

 _Crash!_

Hillary’s body jolted violently forward and then backwards and her phone fell to the floor as the van impacted against something. Hillary looked around, the seconds after the crash feeling like hours. Her eyes met Huma’s, her eyes expressing shock and terror. Hillary was sure she looked the same.  

“Are you okay?” one of her agents asked. She quickly assured him. She was shaken, her heart was beating twice as fast as usual, but she wasn’t hurt and she felt grateful. 

“What happened?” she asked, mentally telling herself that everything was going to be ok and that it was probably nothing. When it was explained to her that they made a bad calculation and hit a column, she was relieved. 

With all the people who passionately hated her, she sometimes feared they would finally succeed and harm her. Rationally, she knew she couldn’t be more protected by her agents and for that she was grateful. Grateful for the protection, for being able to speak out and speak up for what she believed in without fearing for her life, a privilege not everyone around the world had. Even if it angered people, she had a voice, a powerful voice, and she was going to use it.

She took a deep breath and proceeded to get out of the van to go stump for Bob Menendez, completely forgetting about her phone. 

Three and a half hours later, after enjoying a delicious dinner and a spirit-lifting event, she returned to the van. Halfway through the dinner, she realized she’d forgotten her phone in the van and she just knew Bill had been calling non-stop. Sure enough, when she picked the phone up from the floor, she saw twelve missed calls from him and several texts. She sighed, she knew he was probably worried and she loved that he cared but sometimes he could be so overbearing. She sent him a quick text telling him she was fine and that they’d talk when she got home. Then she plugged in her earphones and decided to relax by watching a couple of episodes of _Nailed it!_ on Netflix. 

As usual, it made her laugh and she got home in a very good mood. Although it was almost midnight, everyone was awake. Her cheerful dogs were the first to greet her, followed by her beloved night owl, who wasted no time in wrapping his arms around her and she sunk into his warmth. Her mind went back to the minor crash, to the nagging thought she had relegated to the back of her mind in favor of more pressing and useful issues; her driver made a bad calculation inside of a parking garage and nobody was hurt, but he could have made the same mistake in the middle of a street or a highway, and someone could have been gotten hurt. She squeezed Bill’s torso, relishing something she usually took for granted, the heartwarming feeling of coming back home to him.  

“Are you ok?” he asked her when he pulled apart “Adams told me about the crash. Why didn’t you tell me you were fine? I called you and texted you.” 

“My phone fell to the floor when we crashed and I forgot about it. I’m ok, really. I was a little shaken at first but it was nothing” she explained. 

“My poor baby” he hugged her tight. “I was so worried. Are you sure you aren’t hurt?” he pulled apart again and looked at her from head to toe. 

Hillary rolled her eyes as he searched for any scratch or bruise but he could only see a hint of the faint bluish marks he’d left on her chest area that she’d concealed with make-up. He leaned forward to kiss them, moving her V-neck shirt to the side to have better access. She gasped in surprise. “I’m making sure you’re not hurt” he whispered in a husky voice. 

“I’m not hurt” she said faintly, feeling the growing heat between her legs. He took off her jacket, opened another button and licked his way down to her cleavage. 

“Really? That’s a shame, I was going to kiss you all over your sweet body to take the pain away” he fully unbuttoned her shirt and started scattering kisses around her belly. Hillary was trembling with desire. 

“Now that I think of it, it hurts a little” he looked up at her and she couldn’t help but giggle. Her giggles turned into a breathy moan when cupped her ass as he licked her navel. 

“Now, Miss, why don’t we go upstairs, and you can show me where it hurts” he kissed her on the mouth before they went to their bedroom. 

He took his time to undress her, caressing every part he was uncovering. Worshipping her. He truly loved her, and her pain was his pain. He’d felt like a piece of crap when everyone criticized her for defending him, and he’d been worried sick at the prospect of her being somewhat hurt. He was incredibly grateful to have her in his arms, grateful for her strength and her love. He was the luckiest man in the world.   

“I love you” he told her when she was completely nude and he could swear that she blushed, that her eyes filled with tears as she whispered it back. There were times like this when her walls were down, and those three words were all it took to make the vulnerable flower of her self-confidence flourish again. He moved his hand to her core, coating his long fingers with her abundant juices. 

He brought them to his mouth and savored them before kissing her, letting her taste herself. The kiss was sweet, unhurried, almost decadent. They didn’t want it to ever end. After a while, Hillary finally pulled apart and gave him a cheeky smile. 

“So, doctor. I think you promised a full checkup” she said as she lay back on the bed. Bill’s breath hitched in his throat as he surveyed her curvy body, completely naked except for her glasses. God, she was so sexy.  Hillary bit her lip and continued in a low voice. “It really hurts.” 

“Where?” he quickly asked. He was all too eager, the massive bulge in his pants was a good testament to it. It made Hillary laugh. There was nothing better than hearing her full-throated laugh after having seen her cry. 

“Here” she said, exposing her creamy neck. He wasted no time layi2ng next to her on the bed and started sucking on her pulse point like a vampire. One of the many reasons he loved her longer hair was because he had more freedom to mark her, ~~as~~ she could easily hide his love bites with her hair. So mark her he did, just behind her ear, driving her even wilder. 

“Here too” Hillary grabbed her round breasts and started fondling them. _So she is eager, too,_ he thought, amused. He removed her hands and replaced them with his own, bigger than hers and able to squeeze all her soft flesh. He sucked a nipple into his mouth and pinched the other. The moans and grunts he was eliciting from Hillary were music to his ears. Out the corner of his eye, he saw Hillary’s hand sneaking down her body towards her core.

“What do you think you’re doing, sweetie? Good girls keep their hands still” he admonished her. 

“But it hurts there, too” she pouted, somehow looking both adorable and irresistible at the same time. 

“Let your doctor take care of it” he promised. He moved down, leaving a torturous trail of kisses from her breasts to her core. He instructed her to open her legs wider, and his mouth watered at the sight of her wet swollen pussy. “Hmm this looks pretty bad. This needs an urgent intervention. Tell me, Miss, have you played with yourself recently?” 

“Yy… yes” she stammered, her voice trembling with arousal as Bill nibbled the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. “Yesterday morning. You were out playing golf and I woke up so horny I relieved myself” Bill gave her pussy a long lick from the bottom to the top, making her back arch. Her hands immediately went to his hair, spurring him on. 

“Just what I thought. This is not from the crash, you hurt yourself when you were being naughty. This is going to need a special treatment. Just lay back and relax, you’re in good hands” he said, as he roughly inserted two long digits into her heat, making her scream. He loved that she was a screamer, he found it incredibly hot. He set himself a goal for the night, he wanted to see how loud he was capable of making her scream. 

His mouth went to her clit, as he roughly pumped his fingers in and out. He started by circling the engorged bundle of nerves with his tongue, before taking it into his mouth and sucking with all his might. Hillary screamed wildly when he nibbled but he wanted more. He focused on the right side of her clit. He knew it was where she was the most sensitive, the high pitched scream she let out when his tongue touched it confirmed it. 

In a few seconds, she was cumming. She screamed his name and thrashed wildly against the sheets, looking utterly spent when she came down from her high, but Bill wasn’t done. He knew he could make her come again. He continued licking the right side of her clit. It truly was the magic spot. So sensitive that it almost hurt, and in less than a minute, he had her on the edge again. 

Bill moved his tongue to her slit, slowly swallowing her flowing juices. Both his hands moved to her breasts, playing with them to help her relax before the grand finale. When he finally started tongue fucking her, it was an orgasm after another. One, two, and three and he was sure he could have made her orgasms continue if she hadn’t asked him to stop due to overstimulation. 

“Thank you, doc. I’m feeling so much better” she mumbled. Her eyes were fluttering closed, and her face was the picture of relaxation. 

“I was just doing my job” he told her, still in character. He stood from the bed and walked to her side, gently taking off her glasses. He caressed her soft hair and kissed her forehead before covering her with a thick blanket. She was about to fall asleep when she suddenly bolted awake, remembering something. 

“What about you?” she asked, referring to his throbbing erection. 

“It’s fine, Hilly, don’t worry. You want to sleep, love” he told her and he meant it, but she was not deterred. 

She pulled down his pajama pants and took his rock-hard member in her hand. She stroked it a couple of times before slowly sliding him into her mouth. This held so much meaning after yesterday, after being reminded of what he did twenty years ago. He was always grateful she forgave him and was willing to keep pleasuring him this way because frankly, she gave the best blow jobs. Not wanting to keep thinking about it, he focused on the pleasure she was giving him. 

He put his hands on her head, threading into her locks as he moved back and forth, fucking her mouth. Hillary took her tongue and licked up and down his shaft, circling around the sensitive head. She released his member with a loud slurp and bent to suck his loaded balls before welcoming his hard cock back into her mouth. Bill began to thrust harder, he was deep throating her and his balls were slapping her chin. Hillary could feel his cock swelling even more and she knew he was close. 

“I’m cumming, baby” he grunted as he shot his warm sticky load into her mouth. He slipped from her mouth and stroked himself dry, releasing drops of cum on her chest and neck. She looked like a mess, his beautiful mess. She gave one last kiss to his softening cock and Bill kissed her on the lips.

He told her to wait a second and went to the bathroom to retrieve a wet cloth, but when he came back she was already asleep. He smiled and proceeded to gently clean her up, careful not to wake her. When he was finished, he cleaned himself and lay down next to her. He spooned her from behind and whispered words of love into her hair. Soon enough, he too fell asleep, cherishing his girl.


End file.
